


Someday

by justamarshmallow



Series: You're Welcome [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamarshmallow/pseuds/justamarshmallow
Summary: Part of my 'You're Welcome' series. Set thirty years after So Far Away.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase, Charles Gunn/Annie, Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: You're Welcome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Someday

**Someday**

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_   
_That we could end up saying_   
_Things we've always needed to say_   
_So we could end up staying_   
_Now the story's played out like this_   
_Just like a paperback novel_   
_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_   
_Instead of a Hollywood horror_   
  


* * *

Someday came decades later for Angel, and the thirty years of fighting had taken a toll on the vampire with a soul. Yet he still held out for the someday that Cordelia had promised on the night of her funeral.   
Wesley's final fight had come months after Cordelia had come back to remind them all of the mission. He'd died heroically fighting for Team Angel. That night had two battles and the first one was nothing compared to the second. Gunn had survived the second fight but had left Angel's side for something he thought he'd never have again; a family. He married Annie a year after his final fight and the two had twins, Alonna and Wesley. They now ran six safe havens for teens and battered women. Angel had gotten Christmas cards from them for the past twenty-nine years. Gunn continued to fight when he had to but kept his life mostly clear of demons and vampires; Angel respected that.   
Though Lorne had told him not to look for him, Angel knew exactly where he was. He'd gone from one big city to the next, singing on stages and reading people, being exactly who he was meant to be. Angel never reached out to him but had attended a few of his shows over the years. Keeping to the shadows, just happy his friend was doing what he loved.  
Harmony had ripped up her letter of recommendation to make things right with Angel, she now worked with Andrew, helping train slayers to fight.   
Spike had kept fighting the good fight, until the day that Buffy had made her way to Los Angeles. The two had been traveling the world together ever since. While Buffy aged, Spike still saw her as the beautiful slayer she had always been.   
Illyria had kept fighting as well, not knowing what she was fighting for but she checked in on Angel from time to time as well. He had a suspicion that she was fighting for Wesley, for his honor.   
Finally, there was Angel, who had kept fighting for three decades. He kept to the shadows, not wanting anyone else to get hurt on his watch. Sometimes he'd meet with Annie and Gunn for a night of drinks. He'd been to Alonna and Wesley's graduation from high school and college, as well as both of their weddings. Spike and Buffy would come back to LA to check on him throughout the years and they'd have a nice time, but they both knew that Angel was missing something very important. Cordelia.   
It was 2035 when he fought his last battle, saving the world from one last apocalypse before the ground beneath him gave out, crumbling all around him along with fire and ash. He was ready though. He needed the pain to stop finally. It was a surprise that he woke up in the hospital three days later, a nurse smiling down at him.  
"You're a very lucky young man," the nurse told him, young, right. "If your friend hadn't brought you in we'd never have been able to get you back." Get him back? What was she even talking about? And what friend? That's when he had felt it, his heart beating, the need to breathe, and the pulsing of the blood through his body. He was human again.   
"How is this possible?" He asked no one really, the nurse just simply shrugged and smiled, waving someone in.   
"The prophecy, duh." Cordelia Chase grinned as she stepped into his hospital room. He knew right then he was dead because she didn't look a day older than the last time he'd seen her.   
"Cordy..." he smiled, he was okay if this was death.   
"You're not dead Angel... you're human again." She promised, sitting at the edge of his bed before letting her hand graze across his cheek softly. It was the same feeling he'd gotten the night of her funeral. "I made a promise, didn't I?" she beamed, bending down to kiss his lips softly.  
"But I signed away..." he began to speak, but she shushed him by placing a finger to his lips.  
"Demons lie. Not to mention the Powers That Be really owed us this much." Cordelia explained, "I promised you someday, and someday is now." She promised.  
"You get to stay?" He asked, taking it all in.   
"Forever. Or at least until we die..." She shrugged with a light chuckle. They had the rest of their lives together now, she'd made that deal with the Powers That Be. No more visions, no more fighting, no greater good, just the two of them, living out a human life together. And what a life it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this into a series. The next fic will be Angel and Cordelia's lives as humans together! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
